


Dalliance in the Shadows

by EmeraldStormborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione is of age, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus Snape Lives, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, alcove squid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/pseuds/EmeraldStormborn
Summary: Headmaster Snape and Eighth Year Head Girl Hermione Granger cross paths during patrols.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 34
Kudos: 219
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Dalliance in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyx/gifts).



> It's imperative you run, yes RUN to go view the seriously sexy art piece that inspired this and sent shockwaves through the Hearts & Cauldrons Discord. [Click here for it!](https://foxyloves.tumblr.com/post/627272733144776704/lightning-fields) Foxy is one of the best around, go show her some love! 
> 
> Also imperative that while reading you realize this is just shameless PWP and fun. Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

The sweet fragrance of vanilla hit his nostrils before he saw her. Of course, he’d heard her approach. She was never late, especially for the duties pertaining to her status as Head Girl. Hermione Granger, Eighth Year student, was studious, straight-laced and almost sickeningly staid. He sneered at the thought. Her prissy persona always managed to piss him right off. 

“Headmaster,” she said by way of greeting. 

Severus turned and gave her a quick once over. His lip curled in distaste at the sight of her school uniform; she usually swapped it out for Muggle clothes before patrol duty. Her Gryffindor tie was just slightly crooked where it peeked out from her grey jumper. Her wild hair fell around her shoulders, but he distinctly remembered that she’d had it up at breakfast in the Great Hall. 

“Miss Granger,” he replied. “Same assignment as your previous.” 

She stared at him expectantly for a moment, but then sighed and went on her way to begin her patrol rounds. 

Smirking, Severus made quick work of his rounds, and relied on his spying skills to carefully sneak up to her last level check, stepping back into the shadows next to statue of the winged boar.

The scent of vanilla reached him. Her shoes padded softly against the floor as she passed the dark alcove without a thought. 

Severus caught hold of her arm and whipped her around. She gasped and her hands went to his shoulders, holding onto him as he pressed her against the stone wall. 

“What do you think you are doing?” she hissed, but did not let go of him. “I have studying to do.”

“And so you shall,” he rejoined silkily, the deepness of his voice setting her nerve endings on fire. His nimble fingers traveled up the creamy softness of her inner thigh, teasing at the edge of her school skirt. “A very thorough study of how wet you become when I touch you like this.”

Hermione groaned and sank a hand into his hair, pulling his head down to hers and claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. Thrown off balance by her arduous embrace, he staggered and caught himself with a hand against the wall beside her head. Her tongue darted out to duel with his as he inserted a knee between her quivering thighs. 

Severus’ fingers played at the silk of her knickers, his fingers teasing the patch of wetness growing ever more present as he stroked her. She thrust her hips toward his hand, but he eased back with a smirk against her lips. She made a sound of frustration and bit his bottom lip. His head snapped back, obsidian eyes ablaze as he took in her flushed cheeks and swollen mouth. 

“Vixen,” he growled. His greedy fingers pushed aside the fabric between her legs as she gripped his cock through his trousers, the pleasure of it causing his head to fall to her shoulder. He breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair, growing harder in her hand. With practiced surety, his thumb found her clit just as he thrust a finger into her welcoming heat. 

Her thighs clenched around his wrist and a soft moan escaped her delicate throat. 

“Are you taking notes?” he murmured against her ear. “Hot,” he enunciated, as his teeth caught her earlobe, “wet,” he continued, pressing a kiss to her neck, “all for me,” he finished, adding a second finger into her pulsing channel. She bucked against him and he let out a low, satisfied chuckle. 

“Only you know how to touch me, Severus,” she breathed, clearly struggling to stifle her usual vociferous fervor. “Just how I like it.”

“I know,” he rejoined triumphantly, expertly strumming her clit. He pulled back to watch her face as her breath quickened and her knees shook.

All of his senses overwhelmed by her, he almost missed the faint chirping noise coming from the corridor. Stilling his caresses, he listened closely. 

“No!” Hermione protested, grinding against his hand. 

Severus stood up straight and looked over his shoulder, ignoring the Head Girl’s indignant sputtering. 

“What is it, my beauty?” came a raggedy voice, followed by an insistent meow. 

Inwardly cursing, Severus stepped back from Hermione, her skirt dropping with a disappointing whoosh to land just above her knees. It wasn’t the first time Argus Filch had foiled their forays into fucking in the alcove, and Severus doubted it would be the last.

“You didn’t tell him you were taking his patrol tonight?” Hermione asked in a furious whisper, her brown eyes shooting daggers at him.

“I’ll lead him away. Meet me in my office.”

Hermione harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I told you I have studying to do.”

Severus raised a brow. He didn’t have time to quarrel with her; he could hear Filch and his damned cat moving closer to where they stood behind the statue of the winged boar.

Lowering his voice to its deepest timbre - which he knew wreaked absolute havoc on her - he curled a hand around her nape and said into her ear, “Meet me in my office, little swot, so that I can make you scream.”

When he pulled away, she was smiling wickedly at him. “Yes, Headmaster.”

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> It's anticipated that a few little ficlets will drop that were inspired by Foxy's art (can you blame us?) so be on the lookout for them! So far, you can visit NaomiJameston's gorgeous little oneshot entitled _Last Night_ [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080567).


End file.
